prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alia
Alia es el nombre de la relación de amistad entre Alison DiLaurentis y Aria Montgomery. Relación Alison tiene una relación más neutral con Aria que las otras tres chicas. Parece tener la conexión más floja con Alison en comparación con las otras tres chicas y Aria parece ser más consciente del mal trato de Alison de las chicas. Parecen llevarse bien y tener una amistad casual. No se meten en muchos argumentos, ni Alison trata Aria como un lacayo. Sin embargo, Aria sigue las sugerencias de Alison la mayor parte del tiempo. Alison le permite a Aria hacer su propia cosa y no suele involucrarse en su vida personal, excepto cuando amenaza a su padre por el asunto, ya veces lo usa para hacer que Aria haga lo que quiera. Ambos son naturalmente independientes y obsesionados con su propia sofisticación. Pero más tarde se sabe que Aria es la que Ali confió en su caja que Jason le había dado a Aria porque Aria es la mejor en guardar secretos. Aria se enfrentará de vez en cuando a Alison, pero no tanto como Spencer se pone de pie con Alison. Fue revelado en Free Fall que tanto Alison como Aria han salido con Ezra Fitz. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot Aria tiene un flashback del octubre de 2008, cuando ella y Alison cruelmente abandonaron a Mona sólo para encontrar a su padre, Byron, besando a otra mujer dentro de su coche. Can You Hear Me Now? thumb|left Aria observa a su madre preparando la cena en la cocina. De repente recuerda el incidente que presenció, involucrando a su padre ya Meredith Sorenson besándose en su coche. Esta vez, ella recuerda además cómo Alison había tratado de convencerla de decirle a su madre lo que vio. Cuando Byron había intentado llamar a Aria, Alison le había advertido que no lo recoja, sospechando correctamente que trataría de hablar Aria de revelar lo que vio. Alison había advertido a Aria que podía arriesgarse a perder a ambos padres si no lo decía. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone thumb Hanna hace un comentario a Aria sobre cómo ella aplastó duramente a Noel Kahn, vuelve a destellar de nuevo a ese día y recuerda cómo ella y Alison habían visto a Noel con una chica llamada Prudence. Alison se había desgarrado en ella también, sugiriendo que ella era cualquier cosa menos casta con Noel y sugiere sugerentemente que ella había conseguido un trabajo del boob. Aria observa a Noel aplicando bloqueador solar a la otra chica con envidia. Como si leyera su mente, Alison le pregunta si Aria también haría algo así para llamar la atención de Noel. A continuación, se burla de Aria por caer para los tipos inteligentes, y llama a Noel inmaduros y simultáneamente perfecto para Aria, agitación de ella. Salt Meets Wound thumb|left Hay un flashback de las mentirosas en una fiesta. Alison había manipulado a una chica para que tirara a Noel, quien les dio una mirada desagradable a cambio. Alison había afirmado que todos eran responsables, cuando es obvio que las niñas habían sido inconscientes de cómo Alison había llegado a romperlas en primer lugar. Ella afirma que lo hizo por Aria, por lo que podría tenerlo en su lugar, y que sólo mata cuando necesitan comida. |-|Temporada 2= The First Secret thumb|left Aria y Alison salen a comer yogur helado en octubre de 2008. Mientras caminan, Mona los ve y les llama a unirse a ellos. Aria parece inclinada a detenerse, pero Alison propulsa a Aria hacia adelante en el intento de perder a Mona. Corren hasta que dan vuelta a una esquina más allá de algunos arbustos, después paran en sus pistas cuando ven Byron y Meredith que hacen en su coche. Byron sonríe hasta que ve a su hija y su rostro caído. En Halloween, cuando las niñas se visten en el dormitorio de Spencer, Aria entra y anuncia que no tiene ganas de ir. Las chicas aceptan la decisión de Aria, sin explicación, pero Alison no. Cuando Alison y Aria se quedan solas, Alison le dice a Aria que no le contó a las otras chicas el secreto del asunto de Byron. Aria le agradece, pero Alison luego la critica por ser tan deprimente y no ir a la fiesta después de que ella supuestamente trabajó tan duro para hacerle una invitación. Aria da una defensa mansa. |-|Temporada 3= Blood Is The New Black thumb|left Aria encuentra un pendiente en su casillero, un "regalo" de "A", y ella tiene un flashback de una noche cuando ella y Alison se escabulleron en la oficina de Byron para averiguar si todavía estaba engañando con Meredith. Alison encuentra un pendiente en los cojines del sofá y Aria se vuelve loco. Molesta y enojada, le permite a Alison que la hable en la basura de la oficina y le permita creer que Meredith lo hizo. Antes de que Alison "encuentre" el pendiente, usted puede verlo chispeando en su mano, significando que ella había plantado realmente el pendiente allí. Meredith también afirma que el pendiente no es suyo, demostrando además que Alison lo plantó. Misery Loves Company thumb Aria está enferma con la gripe y se despierta despacio y ve a una rubia pasar por su armario y sacar la vieja muñeca de Alison que tiene las entradas del diario de Byron en ellas. Ella les pregunta qué están haciendo y la chica se da la vuelta, revelando que es Alison misma. Ella dice "Tomando de vuelta lo que es mío" y se sienta en la cama de Aria. Aria le pregunta si lo que escribió en su diario es cierto. Alison le dice que ella le dirá, pero ella podría no creerla. Alison le dice que es cierto, y que estaba desesperada por el dinero. Aria se sorprende, y le pregunta cómo podría hacer eso. Alison dice que nunca llamó a su mamá, y ella sólo quería el dinero. Aria también le pregunta si Byron la asesinó, y Alison sonríe respondiendo: "¿Te parezco muerto?" Alison decide dejar la muñeca y las notas, y justo antes de que ella se va ella dice "¿Sabes por qué te escogí derecho?" Aria sacude la cabeza, y Ali misteriosamente guiña y se va. Aria corre y abre la puerta ... pero nadie está allí. |-|Temporada 4= Free Fall Ezra confiesa a Aria que estaba saliendo con Alison durante sus años universitarios y comenzó a escribir un libro sobre ella después de que ella "muriera". Quería ser un gran escritor y escribir una verdadera novela de misterio sobre Alison. Conocía a las chicas antes de que lo conocieran y él había salido con Aria para la investigación. Dejó de escribir el libro cuando se ponían serios. Después de que se rompió, comenzó su investigación de nuevo y de esa manera él sabía que Alison todavía estaba viva. A is for Answers thumb Alison se reúne con las cuatro chicas. Ella le dice a las chicas acerca de la reunión de Ezra en un pub mientras pasaba el rato con CeCe Drake. Alison le hace pensar que es una aficionada a la literatura. Alison se disculpa con Aria por "todo". Alison le dice a Aria que Ezra está tratando de salvarla, pensando que podría recuperarla. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York thumb|left Alison y Aria van juntas al hospital, mientras que las otras Liars (Spencer, Hanna, Emily) van juntos. Alison y Aria tomar el metro. Al salir del metro, Aria dice que no entiende cómo Ezra los encontró, y Alison le dice que ella piensa que Ezra estaba siguiendo 'A'. Alison le recuerda a Aria por qué Ezra todavía la está buscando, "porque quiere ganarte de nuevo. ¿Tiene alguna oportunidad? "Aria le dice a Alison que no puede pensar en eso ahora, ni siquiera sabe si está vivo. Los dos llegan poco después de los otros. Tanto Alison como Aria van al puesto de enfermería y preguntan por Ezra. Poco después se le dice a Alison que se reporte a la sala de emergencias, a la que Aria responde diciéndole a Alison que abandone el hospital. Más tarde, Aria va a ver a Ezra en la sala de recuperación. Él se despierta y le susurra algo y ella corre de la habitación. En el Teatro Fitzgerald, Shana (vestida como "A") sostiene a Alison ya las chicas a punta de pistola, buscando justicia por lo que Alison le hizo a Jenna Marshall. Aria se escabulle detrás de ella y termina golpeando a Shana en el hoyo de la orquesta, matándola. Whirly Girlie Alison cuenta la historia fabricada de ser secuestrada a Gabriel Holbrook. Más tarde le dice a Emily y Spencer que mintió para proteger a Aria, alegando que se metería en graves problemas por matar a Shana. Surfing the Aftershocks thumb|left Aria va al apartamento de Ezra y le habla de la mentira de Alison a la policía. En la cabaña en el bosque, donde se supone que Alison estaba escondida, Aria le dice a Alison que Ezra mantendrá su secreto si se lo pide. Alison luego le pregunta si sabe lo que le pasó a Shana, y cuando Aria le dice que no, Alison le dice que es lo mejor. Aria le dice a Alison que Mona piensa que regresará a Rosewood High y que Mona sabrá la verdad sobre lo que pasó en Nueva York, podría "realmente crear algunos problemas" si Alison regresara a la escuela. Alison le dice a Aria que Ezra no mira al mundo como Mona, y que él no es un tipo malo. Ezra es simplemente "demasiado romántico para su propio bien" y probablemente la razón por la que Aria se enamoró de él en primer lugar. Antes de partir, Aria entrega el manuscrito de Ezra a Alison. Miss Me x 100 Aria y Ezra están caminando por las calles de Rosewood, cuando ven a Alison apoyándose en el cuerpo de un automóvil desconocido. Cuando Aria la llama, el coche se aleja y Alison se acerca a ellos, preguntando si están en una cita, a la que le dicen que no. Aria le pregunta a Alison con quien estaba hablando y Alison explica que su padre dejó sus formularios de inscripción en su escritorio en el trabajo, y él está atascado en una llamada telefónica en casa, así que su flunky la dejó. Un autobús se detiene al otro lado de la calle, y cuando el autobús se aleja, Alison, Aria y Ezra se enfrentan cara a cara con Jenna Marshall. Las cinco chicas están en el salón de Aria. Aria le dice a Spencer que debería decirle a Toby la verdad. Advirtiendo a Spencer mirando en la dirección de Alison, Aria le dice que es su decisión, no de Alison. Alison le dice a las chicas que han soportado tanto para ayudarla, y ella ha hecho muchos enemigos, y al igual que ella está trabajando para ganar de vuelta su confianza que quiere tratar de hacer las paces con todos los que le duele. Cuando Aria pregunta si incluye a Jenna, ella no responde. Run, Ali, Run thumb Aria y las otras mentirosas tratan de disuadir a Alison de salir de Rosewood de nuevo como policías están viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de que Alison es atacada por 'A' después de intentar salir de la ciudad, los Mentirosos, excepto Hanna, la consuelan. Aria abraza a Alison y le pregunta cómo podría haber sucedido esto. Scream For Me Alison mantiene su mentira con el Detective Tanner sobre las mentirosas que están en Filadelfia la noche del asesinato de Shana para proteger Aria. Aria pregunta si Tanner sabe que estaban en Filadelfia esa noche, y Alison dice que ella no puede decir, pero Tanner claramente no cree en su historia, "ella está tratando de trip me up". March of Crimes Alison tiene curiosidad por saber por qué Aria no les está hablando. Alison se pregunta sobre Aria, "nos está helando", antes de preguntar si hay algo entre ella y Hanna. Pero nadie lo que pasó entre Aria y Hanna. A Dark Ali thumb|left En el dormitorio de Alison, las mentirosas se sorprenden al escuchar que Alison dijo que "no sabía" si Cyrus era su "secuestrador" o no. Aria le dice a Alison que hay un hombre siendo interrogado por la policía en este momento por un crimen que nunca sucedió. Alison menciona que si A está detrás de todo, eso es "exactamente a quien este tipo va a correr cuando él pánico". Alison dice que "si puedo hacerle pensar que él va a bajar por esto, podemos seguirlo a 'A' y finalmente ganar el juego de A". Pero los demás son escépticos del plan. Aria le dice a Alison que es genial y si ganan el juego, descubren quién es A, pero se pregunta qué pasará cuando pierdan. Taking This One to the Grave Las Liars se unen con Mona para derrotar a Alison. En el cuarto de baño en la escuela, Mona dice que Alison tomó la prueba del polígrafo voluntariamente. Según Mona, Alison lo hizo porque no estaba divirtiéndose jugando el juego de manipular a los Mentirosos ya que ya no la estaban escuchando. Ella menciona que Alison reunió al grupo perfecto, "inteligente; leal; admirativo; Y compasivo ". Aria pregunta por qué es el grupo perfecto, antes de que Spencer se dé cuenta de que es el grupo perfecto para que un sociópata manipule. Mona explica que Alison se habría aburrido con cualquiera de ellos, pero todos juntos eran las "muñecas" perfectas con las que jugar. Cuando Aria dice que nunca supo por qué Alison la eligió, lo que la hizo tan especial, Mona le dice que cuando no sientes nada, debe ser muy divertido meterse con alguien que siente mucho. Continuando, Mona dice que Alison escogió Aria porque Aria se preocupa, "y ella no puede". Después de pasar por los archivos de Bethany, Mona llama a Aria de su casa y le dice que ella descubrió que Alison realmente conocía a Bethany y su caso de mamá con su papá y que atrajo a Bethany a Rosewood la noche de su asesinato porque quería su muerte Por celos. Mona le dice a Aria que Alison es "A". Aria corre a la casa de Mona con Ezra, sólo para descubrir que Mona está muerta. Through a Glass, Darkly Aria está sentada en un banco del parque y abriendo una carta de la universidad. Es de Oberlin. Aria ha sido rechazada. Alison se acerca a ella y Aria intenta salir, pero Alison no la deja. Aria se burla de que ella sabe que es 'A' y le robó el juego a Mona y la mató, y mató a Bethany Young porque estaba celosa de ella. Dice lo loca que Alison debe estar si estuviera celosa de un paciente mental. Alison agarra a Aria por el brazo y trata de explicarle que no es una amenaza, pero Aria comienza a soplar su silbato de violación. La gente comienza a fijarse en ellos haciendo que Alison huya. Bloody Hell Aria, Emily y Spencer están en el Centro Correccional de Mujeres de Chester esperando para conocer a Alison. Aria no está seguro de si deben pedir disculpas a Alison después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Alison es comprada en la sala de espera escoltada por guardias. Le dicen a Alison sobre el plan de Mona con A para llevarla a la cárcel antes de su muerte, y el hermano de Aria, la participación de Mike. Cuando el guardia anuncia que las horas de visita han terminado, Emily y Spencer se van, pero Alison llama a Aria. Alison le dice que tiene que decirle a sus abogados acerca de Mike como su testimonio es la única cosa que puede salvarla. Aria le suplica que no le diga a sus abogados acerca de Mike para que puedan encontrar 'A'. Alison acepta esperar. Citas Galería Alison and aria equal mona.jpg Alison & Aria.jpg 0515.jpg 2014-03-19 10-01-10.jpg PLL213-00432.jpg PPL104-00333.jpg Scheme.jpg Pretty-little-liars 18.jpg Pretty-little-liars 17.jpg aria-and-alison-in-pll-501.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1937.jpg Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (1036).png Aria & Alison.PNG Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad